My family and Spain
by Dontmesswithme'orelse
Summary: Chibi Romano was working for Spain as a maid for years and Chibi Romano's brother (Italy) was living with Austria's mansion as a maid Austria treated I talk and Romano as an family but Spain treated Romano badly. Romano wants to go back home at Austria. Their maids Robynne and Anne were taking care of Romano because he was sick after his Birthday party
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- Too Lazy_

_One beautiful Morning of July 22, 1965  
in Spain._

_"Ugh, it's so hard to be an maid"muttered Chibi Romano._

_"I heard that Romano,now get back to work!" Shouted Spain._

_"I'm going out today Romano make sure the house is clean and spotless remember our deal!"_

_"Yes sir..." Said in a whisper._

_Just as Spain walk out the gate and into his car I was relieved that he was gone, he was getting on my nerves I don't think I can live with him anymore._

_I've been his made since when I was five, now I'm 10 and tomorrow is my birthday so I'm turning 11. When I was 8 he made a deal with me, he said "If you clean this house spotless whenever I'm gone or not gone everyday you will get to go back with your brother (Italy) and live in Austria's mansion forever if not I will only let you stay in his house for a day in your birthday when you turn 11."_

_I tried my best to work hard and not be a lazy bone but every time he left I would just make the house a mess by eating the food in his refrigerator and throwing them everywhere after that I go up to his bedroom and sleep there, time has past and when he came home he saw this mess and always complain to Austria why did he give him an child like this to clean his house, Austria treats me like he was my dad that's also one reason I love him too._

_My brother Italy is a not so lazy made unlike me Austria treats my brother well, also me when I once use to live there even though I was the laziest in the house._

_So today I tried doing my best to stay with Austria's mansion and see my brother again._

_I cleaned and cleaned after I was done it was already 5:30pm and Spain was coming home already from work. I always have to cook his Breakfast,Lunch and Dinner, if he doesn't like his food he would throw it to me and make me cook something else that will satisfy him._

_When he came home, I was exactly finished with cooking his Dinner. When he came in to the kitchen I greeted him "Arigato Gosaimas Spain-san."_

_"Thank you, Romano" he said smiling._

_This is strange, I never saw him this happy could it be I cooked his favorite food today? (Spaghetti Taco) so I asked "why are you so happy today, Spain-san?"_

_"Is there a problem being happy?"_

_"No there isn't, it's just that its the first time I see you so happy but of course I also see you happy sometimes."_

_"Well it's because Im finally meeting Austria again tomorrow since tomorrow is your birthday, am I right?"_

_"Yes it is my birthday tomorrow"_

_After he ate his dinner, he said "Inspection time!"_

_Inspection time is when he checks his mansion for any dirt or anything ruin in his mansion sometimes he blame me for the things I didn't do like when he was clumsy in Inspection time and break one of his collection he'll say that I broke it and glued it and your plan with glueing it didn't work, but whenever I protest something to defend myself he would just cover my mouth with masking tape and after a day he takes it off, that would cause my mouth to hurt._

_When he was finished inspecting the first and second floor, I saw his face was satisfied by the cleanliness as we walk the steps up to the 3rd floor where his bedroom was. When we reached the 3rd floor he went to his bedroom and check, I sense that he was very happy because his smiling widely._

_When we got down he didn't speak to me except just told me to go to my bedroom and rest. I couldn't sleep thinking that maybe my birthday would be good or when my eyelids started to get heavy I just gave up and let my eyelids close my eyes._

_July 23,1965-Sunday 7:00am_

_As I woke up, I stretched and say "Ahhhhh (in a relaxing way)" after i was done stretching I look at the time and I didn't notice it was 7:00am and I haven't cook breakfast for Spain-san so I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a bath after that I ran down the stairs and went straightly to the kitchen but when I got there I was shocked._

_Spain-san was cooking his own breakfast?!_

_I said "Spain-san?"_

_"Oh, hello Romano Happy 11th Birthday"_

_"Thanks Spain-san."_

_"Here you go, Birthday boy!"_

_As he hand out the food to me it was prepared in sets there was a appetizer followed by my favorite meal scrambled egg and bacon strips with rice followed by an cake bigger than last year._

_When I was in the middle of my meal, he said "I got a surprise for you, it's not a thing"_

_"After I eat then?"_

_"Yes after you eat."_

_"One question Spain-san"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why are you acting so kind to me?"_

_"You did well that's why"_

_"I tried to resist my riotic action though, and isn't our deal everyday except the day when I turn 11?"_

_"Yes, we'll I only need 1 proof and even though you didn't I will still let you live with Austria and your brother, I don't hate you or anything I'm being struck to change your ways."_

_I now realized how he cared for me so much, I said "I love you too"_

_I didn't notice him crying because I was busy eating my breakfast._

_When I saw him crying I said "It's ok don't cry even though I'm leaving you ill come back every week just to visit you"_

_"Thanks, now go to Austria he's waiting outside to fetch you."_

_"Ok, bye!"_

**Thanks for reading,  
Dates are fake, I just made it up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

~Italy~ out


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-"I shall return!"_

_July 23,1965-Sunday-10:48pm_

_In the plane going to Austria..._

_"Try me, Italy!" shouted Romano._

_"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" The crowd shushed Romano._

_"It's all your fault Italy!" Murmured Romano._

_"Why is it my fault now?" Italy making a sad face, looks like he was going to cry._

_"Shut it, Both of you!" Shouted Austria in an whispering like voice._

_"Alright-Alright, we will keep our voice down...Paps" said Romano._

_Austria suddenly started crying, and suddenly someone tapped me on the back._

_When I turned back it was my brother, Italy._

_"What is it?" I said _

_"You made Austria cry." Said in a caring voice._

_"Well—not really, maybe?" _

_"Ok, will Austria be fine?"_

_"Yes, he'll be fine." _

_"Just go back to sleep, brother." I Say softly. Italy went straightly back to sleep._

_I continued to comfort Austria as he cry._

_"Huhuhuuu" he cries_

_"It'll be fine Paps, I love you." I say smiling._

_"I love you too" he said, and hugged me to him._

_It's been years since he hugged me and I didn't know he was this soft.I started to cry all the sudden, and I haven't even noticed it._

_After a few minutes later..._

_We stopped crying when we saw the food in the stroller that the attendant was strolling. When we saw it, we were drooling. Even Italy woke up, even though we didn't noticed him._

_"Mhmmmmm, Im going to eat tons." I said _

_"Don't you dare Romano." Said Austria._

_"Why not, Paps?" _

_"Because I'm getting to eat those first."_

_"Your so selfish, Paps."_

_When the attendant came, Italy was starting to sleep again, so she had to wake him up. Italy woke up, he was still fuzzy._

_The flight attendant strolled to our seat and asked us "What would you like to eat today, sir's."_

_"What do you have there, mi-lady?" Asked Austria._

_"Chicken curry puffs with rice, Vegetarian Fish fillet and Spaghetti Pasta."_

_"Pastaaaaaaa!" Said Italy, reaching out his hand._

_"Alright here you go sir."_

_"I'll take Vegetarian Fish Fillet." Said Austria._

_"And I'll take Pasta."_

_"Here you go."_

_After our meal, we arrive at our _

_destination, at Austria._

_—/The End\—-_

_**Thank you for reading the second chapter of "Not so very into a very great Birthday"**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**NOTE: This is not the last Chapter.**_

_** ~Italy~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Austria's Mansion

Romano's P.O.V

When we arrived at Austrian Airport, we did our forms and went out of the Airport. When we got out, there was our driver. The drivers name was called Clarence.

When Clarence started the engine, we drive away. Austria started to talk to Clarence about what happened here. Italy was dreaming about pasta and was drooling, while I stared out the window watching the Austrians do they're everyday job. Things has changed here in the past few years, my favorite candy shop is gone, my favorite bakery shop and many more.. I rest my head on the chair and my eyes started to get heavy so I felt a sleep.

A few minutes later...

Austria and Italy shook me, and I woke up. Austria and Italy told me that we arrived, I quickly look out the window I saw the mansion it was redesigned the plants were cut into different shapes, the gate has letters written in it it was "AiR". I didn't know what it meant but I'll find out later. As the door opened, I stepped out and look around the place. Austria was talking to a girl I think I remember, I think her name was Anne and beside her was a new maid I think. I ran to Austria and tug his shirt, Austria look at me and said "What is it kid?"

"Who's she beside Anne?

"She's our new maid, Robynne."

"Oh! Hey and Paps can I talk to Anne for a sec?"

"Alright sure."

"Thanks Paps."

I turned to Anne, and said "Annieeeee, I miss you." I called Anne Annie because well I started calling her that when I was 3 and wouldn't stop calling her that. "Romannooooo, I miss you so much!" she said hugging me tightly and let go. Me and Anne look at each other for a sec and started following the others to the mansion.I went to Robynne and said "Hello there."

"Hi, what's your name there?"

"I'm Romano."

"Are you Italy's brother?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh, that's why you look like him. I've heard you worked for Spain as a maid for 5 years?"

"Yes I did."

"I've also heard from Spain that your a lazy worker?" she giggled.

"Yes I am, it's really true." I giggled too.

"Romanoo Romanooo, check this out." Italy said.

"What is it?" I went to Italy's side.

"It's an Peacock feather. Can i have it?"Italy said.

"I don't know, I don't care." I said.

"Ok I'll have it." Italy said, admiring the feather.

I went back to Robynne and she asked "I guess your smarter?" she giggled again.

"Maybe?" I said.

"Robynne escort us to the living room please." Austria said.

Robynne led us in to the mansion, while we walked. I notice the hall was longer now. When we reach the living room, we turned to walk in the door and sat down by the couch. Austria went to his piano and took a seat and started playing.

Hungary came in and said "Romanooooooo, I miss you so much!" she hugged me tightly.

"Eek!" I screeched.

"Sorry." she let go.

"Thanks."

"Hi Sugar plum, how's your day?" Austria asked.

"Just great! I saw Germany walking in the streets." she said.

Next Chapter-Romano's Birthday Party

Please Review!

These pass few days I couldn't upload cause of exams so please accept my apologies.

Please also read my friends fanfics, these are they're accounts:

'syoumybeit'sme1001

2. Anime-Hetalia-Maiden24

4. Lucifer_Pride04 (I'm not sure with her username.)


End file.
